Trouble
by Solange Amira Tennyson
Summary: BroEdd Fanfic. Eddward Marion Jones leaves Peach Creek to go to a prestigious college in NY. Eddy's brother named Matthew works there in a sleazy night club as a bouncer. Double D gets to know what loneliness really is and wants to fill the emptiness inside of him. Yaoi/Alcohol abuse/Violence/Drugs Abuse/Angst/OOC (MAYBE) Battygirl is the betareader of the story!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

I'm sorry if I spelled something wrong but english isn't my first language, I'm still learning it! This will be a BroEdd angst Fanfiction I think...This chapter is more like a "prologue" with EddEddy hints...It's just for "starting" the story LOL

I just wrote a few Fanfics (in italian), I like constructive criticism but don't be too rude please XD

It was a hot day in Peach Creek. The sun was burning all over Cul De Sac and the birds singing filled the air. The sky was blue and there wasn't any trace of clouds, the light breeze accompanied people's murmurs indoors, they were all taken by their daily things. School, work or just houseworks kept them occupied. For all the kids it was just a boring day of the end of the summer.

But not for Eddward Marion Jones.

The long-brown haired boy stood from hours closed in his bedroom folding his clothes, filling suitcases and bags and putting in order all his stuff in a maniacal way. His books were piled on the floor and they should be put in a box with other things we had in his room.

His parents had already started to make him ridiculous recommendations although it was two more days to his departure to New York. A prestigious college was waiting for him in the big city. He was really flustered because he'd never been there and he didn't know anyone.

He had already told all his friends about the departure, including of course Eddy and Ed.

He had spent all his childhood and all his adolescence with his friends and now, at 18 years old he had to leave everything. Through he couldn't wait to leave Peach Creek, he always had dreamed about studying and graduating with highest honors. Going to a prestigious school had been always his dream since he was a little kid, he could already see him as researcher or as a doctor.

Edd huffled tiredily and he sat down on his bed. Maybe he had to calm down for a while. At least he still had a lot of time for preparing everything and he shouldn't hurry up. He threw himself on the soft blankets of his bed and he closed his eyes. He wondered how his life could be without his friends...He wondered how could be his life if he were completely alone.

Suddenly he heard the door open and his mother entered in his bedroom like a rocket.

"Eddward, honey! Hurry up and pack your bags!" Linda, a tall women with a youthful look headed to her son's bed and stood next to him.

"Mom, I tidied up 'till now, I'm tired." So many times his mother bothered him among notes and warnings. Since two or three days, she obsessed her son with the bags thing.

"Are you sure? Don't procrastinate too much!" Linda turned herself, she went out and closed the door behind her.

Edd just sighed and he sat up again watching the pile of books next to him. He decided to go to Eddy's house for a while as usual, probably Ed was already there. He wanted to take advantage of it and spent some time with them before the leaving.

He got out quickly from the bed and he fixed it a little bit; he couldn't stand the mess. He went out from his room and stepped down silently, he opened the door and went outside in a hurry walking to Eddy's house. While walking his mind wandered again; he wondered who he'd have known in his college year. People just like him probably. His thoughts distracted too much and he realized that he has overstepped his friend's house. He smiled to himself, it'd never happened. He went back, approached the door and knocked loudly. Suddenly the door opened and the blue haired boy appeared in front of his friend.

"Double D? Here you are! Where have you been?!" Eddy yelled at him with an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry I had a problem with packing bags." Edd apologized with his usual tone.

"Are you still packing bags?! Damn, you started a week ago!" Eddy yelled again and huffled. He adored the long-haired boy but sometimes he couldn't stand his annoying obsessions.

"Indeed I started just yesterday, Eddy. By the way, is Ed already here? Asked Edd.

The shortest boy shaked his head. "No, he went to see his father with Sarah."

In the last period Edd and Eddy didn't see him so much. Maybe it was because his family's problems.

"What a shame, I wanted to see him!" Edd was kind of sad; he just wanted to see his two dearest friends.

"Why? You're not leaving right now. Calm down, buddy." Eddy smirkled at him.

"No, but..." Double's voice cracked. Eddy sighed and he moved a little bit. After a few seconds of silence, Eddy cut off the silence between them.

"So..would you like to come in or would you rather stay outside?" He said sarcastically with a little smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, sure." Edd came into the pleasant home uncertainly. It was really messy like usual. He took off his shoes and left on the floor. He went in the living room and sat up on the couch. Eddy joined him immediately.

"Well, do you know what's going on?" The blue haired boy asked with enthusiasm.

"No, what you mean?" Edd frowned and glanced him.

"I finally found a job here in Peach Creek!" Eddy was really excited about it.

"Really? It's fantastic!" Edd was surprised, he didn't expect that Eddy had already found a job, especially there.

"I work in a workshop close to Rolf's house. They also pay me good money, Double D." He smirked again to his friend.

"You're always the same, Eddy." Double D hinted a little smile.

"Aww are you jelly? You just asked to go to a expensive school!" He yelled again like usual.

"Don't be so loud, Eddy! You should already know that I personally I don't really want to find a job so young!" Edd glared his friend and leaned his back on the couch. Eddy turned on the tv and replied while he switched off.

"If you're happy...But you have to know that sooner or later you will come to visit us strength, you will not be rid of us so easily."

"I'll try to come back here as soon as possible." He smiled again while watching his friend who was laying on the couch next to him. "You know Eddy, you and Ed will be the two people that I will miss most of Peach Creek apart from my parents."

"Obviously, sockhead." The blue haired boy grinned amused and reached an arm behind Edd's back; he blushed and looked away. He just couldn't deny that Eddy had a certain charm. He noticed it since they were kids. Suddenly the shortest boy had a strange smile on his face but it was different; looked more like a smirk...

Edd frowned and blushed more "What are you thinkin' about?"

"I suppose you don't even know this, sockhead." His tone sounded strange. "You know, Kharma is really a bitch. Just when I found a job, my brother lost his. He called our mother a few days ago."

"Y-your brother?!" Double wide opened his eyes; he had still shivers at the thought of that man.

"Don't worry, he's not here in Peach Creek." Actually, Matthew would never presented after everything he had done to him and all his friends. And by the way he'd also lost his job.

He wasn't going to show himself, but unfortunately Edd would meet him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The confusion filled the small room of the bar. Eddward quickly passed through the tables to serve the customers; although he'd only been hired as a waiter recently, he had already become familiar with the new job. Obviously, he aspired for something more than a dull job like that but he had no choice: he needed money and he didn't have intention to ask his parents. They were so stingy! And then, it would be really embarrassing. He was no longer a little boy that needed to be supported economically by his family.

Whatever, all things considered, he continued to maintain his habits and study hard. The university was pretty difficult, but for someone like Edd it wasn't so hard. He always had been a bright kid and his parents knew that it was worth it.

In general, the idea of going in a completely new city had electrified him but since he lived alone, it had not changed much. His parents were practically non-existent; only interested in his school grades. More than anything else, the absence of his closest friends was heavy. Often, he phoned Ed, but most of the time he didn't reply. Instead, he talked more often with Eddy, but since he started dating Lee Kanker he had become more elusive. After the short conversations he always found himself sighing next the phone and a sense of emptiness hit him. He feared that his dearest friends might abandon him.

The long haired boy continued to walk through the tables; he looked around if there were other customers in the hall. Suddenly he noticed a man familiar-looking sitting alone on a table. Quickly he grabbed the little notepad from his pocket and approached him.

"Hello! Can I help you?" Edd said with a uncertain voice.

The man turned his head towards him and glared. "Yeah, do you have coffee liqueur?"

Edd noted immediately and looked back at the man in front of him:"Sure! I'll immediately bring it to you!" He turned and he retreated to the bench to bring the order. With the corner of his eye he noticed the man was still looking at him.

It took a little time, but when the drink had been prepared, he brought the tray with the glass to the man walking again through the tables. He set the glass on the table where the strange guy had stopped.

"Thanks, Princess."

"W-what? Edd said faltering.

"Oh come on! You haven't recognize me yet?!" The man leaned his back on the back of the chair and grinned. Edd stood in silence, he had a nasty feeling but he wasn't sure.

"Oh come on, do you prefer me to call you Girlfriend?!" The strange man continued staring at the boy.

Edd widened his eyes and made a step back. "A-are you Eddy's brother?" He couldn't believe that. What the hell was he doing there ?!

"Yeah, right! You take a lot of time!" The man yelled with an amused tone and Edd blushed. Somehow, he looked similar to Eddy. How could not notice that? The long haired boy was pretty confused, but after few seconds he remembered. Eddy had told him that his Bro lost his job at Mondo A Go-Go and had probably gone to NYC to find a new one. Obviously he had more chances to find one in a big city like this, than in a out-of-the-way place where he used to live. Suddenly the elder interrupted the embarrassing silence between them.

"Why do you have that thoughtful face? You didn't expect to see me again, huh?" The man said with a weird smile on his face.

"Ehm, sincerely not." Edd stuttered as his hands started sweating. He didn't know how to do. The memory of what happened years ago in that amusement park was still imprinted in his mind. It was a traumatic even for him and everyone else in cul-de-sac, especially for Eddy. He had spoken so highly about his Bro all the time to seem "cool" but it was just a lie.

The elder cleared his voice, distracting Edd for his own thoughts.

"By the way, what're you doing here?" The man asked him with an interrogative tone rubbing his beard. Edd didn't seem a guy who liked to move a lot.

"E-ehm...I..." Edd gulped and continued to speak. "I moved here to go to the college..." He scratched his head. He still didn't trust this man; he didn't want to give him to much information.

"Who knows what prestigious college…You really look like the type who'd spend all day studying." The man grinned again and drank a sip of the liquor.

"Yes, actually, I enjoy math, science and chemistry." The elder was giving him confidence, though, he was Eddy's brother.

The man brought back his attention to the long-haired boy.

"So…why do you work here? Clumsy as you are, I can't see you as a waiter."

Edd blushed: it was true, but how did he know that?! Was Eddy's hand in this? "Really, I work here because I need some money…"

The man burst into a loud laugh; the long haired boy blushed and looked away.

"Now that you don't live with Mommy and Daddy anymore you finally understand the real value of money, huh, Princess?" The man continued to laugh in a vulgar way.

"Ehm..." Edd was really embarrassed. Why he had given that nickname?! They'd met years before. Now they had met causally and he had already given him a new pet name? Maybe if he presented himself, the man would stop calling him like that.

"Uhm, yes, well…We didn't have properly introduced yet..." Edd looked at the man. "I met you years ago, but I never introduced myself…" He reached out his hand uncertainly to the man. "My name is Eddward…nice to meet you."

The man looked at him for a moment; that boy was acting strange for him.

"I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter ;) I know, it's pretty short ç:ç

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Edd had met Matthew in the pub where he worked. He hadn't expected it; it was just like a bolt from the blue for him. He was still scared at the thought, he had been given a strange confidence that day. At first he hadn't recognize him at all. Obviously Eddy's brother had changed some. He was dressed differently and had a more mature look to him. All things considered, though, he didn't look terribly different since the last time he'd seen him six years before.

Matthew had something that really reminded him of Eddy, Edd had noticed. Maybe it was his physical appearance, maybe his manners…but they shouldn't be compared. Although they are brothers, they're two completely different persons. Eddy may seem selfish and at times he would act like a jerk but he was a good person. He loved his friends dearly and he cared for them a lot. He even cared about the man who had abused him in front of all the kids from cul-de-sac, including the other two Ed-boys.

Apparently, Eddy hadn't had the pleasant childhood with Bro he'd always talked about. He saw the man as a hero and Matthew had taken advantage of it. Eddy had just been a little kid who needed someone older than him to imitate. But Matthew wasn't the person to take as an example: he's always done whatever he wanted since he was a teen. After a fierce fight with his parents, he decided to run away without telling anyone; let alone his little brother. Eddy had taken it so badly and had even begun to feel guilty. He started thinking it was his fault; that he had done something wrong and that he had been the cause of his brother's departure. In all reality, he had just been too little to understand that he hadn't done anything wrong.

Edd knew that Matthew was a person that he had to stay away from. Eddy's brother had always been a rebellious individual; always in the midst of trouble. Eddward, on the other hand, had always been the exact opposite. He didn't want anything to do with the man. The stories the others in cul-de-sac had shared about that man, especially those from Kevin, gave him goosebumps. If there was anyone in this town that he should avoid, it was that man.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. There wasn't a day that passed in which he didn't feel alone. He'd spoken less and less with Ed and Eddy over the passing weeks. Apart from studying and working at his job, he didn't know what to do with his time. The loneliness was killing him.

Among other things, the long-haired boy knew that Eddy's brother was in the zone and that the man knew where he worked. When he would go out, he'd be on high alert. He felt frightened by the probability of meeting him again. The more he'd consider it though, the more he began to think: maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At the least, it may be better than the feeling of emptiness that he did not know how to get rid of.

The lamp was the only source of light in the small room. Edd sat on an uncomfortable chair with his face in a biology book. His head ached; he'd been stuck on that book for hours. He drank too much coffee in an effort to stay awake for a long time during the night. Leaning his elbows on the desk, he put his head in his hands. He couldn't take much more, but he had to finish that difficult part and he intended to memorize everything perfectly. He didn't want to leave anything out.

Sighing wearily, he rubbed his eyes. It was just before the end of the chapter and he hadn't the slightest intention to be unnecessarily distracted. He felt a little bit drowsy, which urged him to drink another generous sip of coffee before he continuing with his studies. He started tapping his fingers on the wooden desk and quickly realized that the caffeine was making him more jittery than focused. He briefly finished the chapter and closed the book. Leaning into the back of the chair, he stretched his arms. He sighed again, the clock ticked loudly as it displayed the time. It was almost midnight; he'd better to go to sleep. He wondered if he would be able to sleep after drinking all that caffeine.

Putting his desk up neatly, he arranged the papers with notes which had been scattered everywhere into a folder and put the biology book carefully above the other. With the passing of years, he still held a deep obsession with order. The only difference now was that he had abandoned - fortunately - his obsession for labels. He didn't need to label everything but, he did still keep the labeler in his bag. After all this time, he was attached to it some. It reminded him all he had experienced in his childhood. Sometimes he allowed himself to be carried away by his own memories. In those times, he didn't even realize the time he'd passed fantasizing. Since moving to New York, it had significantly increased.

Although he had arrived some time ago, he hadn't be able to bond with anyone. His roommate didn't show himself very often and, when he had, they had only had short conversations. In a way, Edd was still rather shy, he didn't know how to approach his peers. He felt so much more at ease with people he already knew over strangers.

The long haired boy lifted himself from the chair, putting it in its place before heading to the bathroom to prepare for bed. Afterwards, he returned to the bedroom. He checked his phone to see if he had received any calls. Unfortunately the answer was negative. With a sigh, he threw himself down onto the bed. His irritability was becoming sadness for the umpteenth time. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to dismiss all the depressing thoughts from his mind.

He hadn't meant to find himself crying again like a baby. It didn't happen so often but every time it did he felt so foolish. He was almost an adult, but his memories always brought him to a state of melancholy. He ended up lost and, when he returned to his reality, he would sink into a state of absolute sadness. He clenched his eyes shut tighter, trying to will away the tears that were burning his eyes. He started sobbing and turned onto his side. As with every other time he would find himself in this state, he damned his sensitive side.

His mind wanders and he begins to suspect that his dearest friends are fine without him. It was a terrible feeling that sometimes he couldn't relieve. Sometimes he felt happy about his life, but there were also times wherein he regretted his decision to venture to a new city he didn't know. He needed someone, in these times. But, he regrets to admit that he really didn't have anyone besides his dear friends from the cul-de-sac.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like this chapter! I added a new character 'cause Edd would never go to a club by himself XD

Edd walked though the hallway to go to the cafeteria. Although he knew the food wasn't great, he just had to try to appreciate it. The college was prestigious and Edd felt as though there was little missing in it. However, the food wasn't its strong point.

The long haired boy finally entered the dining hall shyly. Taking a tray, he headed for the self-service area. Picking out the usual Friday meal, he took a seat at a table, alone. He ate slowly, watching his surroundings. He didn't dare to mingle with people he knew even a little on his own initiative. Unfortunately shyness was a strike for him. With a sigh, he kept on eating his tasteless meal. He didn't notice the red-haired girl coming behind him. She pat his shoulder, drawing the boy to turn towards her.

"Hey, can I sit with you? she asked gently.

"Sure," Edd motioned her to sit down.

The girl took a seat next to him and put her tray on the big table. Edd looked to her dubiously.

"I'm Kylie, nice to meet you!" The girl reached her hand towards the boy, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Eddward. It's a pleasure to meet you too!"

They shook hands briefly.

"Are you new here?" Kylie asked curiously, "I don't think I've seen you before now."

"Yes, I am." Edd answered, looking away, returning to his meal, "I'm in the first year here…"

"Ah, I'm in the second…" she said with a smile, "Am I wrong or do you look a little bit nervous? Don't worry, I know how it feels."

"Thank you," Edd returned the smile, "I moved here from another state. Unfortunately, all my friends have taken different paths…" He looked down sorrowfully.

"Aw…I understand," Kylie nodded in understanding, "That happened to me too. But I've found some friends since I've been here." She tucked in to the hamburger she had in her tray. "If you go out on Friday nights, I'm sure you could find some buddies. You know how these college people are. They're just spoiled and snobby kids. I bet they ain't smart at all!"

"I know what you mean…" Edd concurred, "They're rather unbearable."

Kylie raised her head and glared at Edd for a few seconds; "Obviously they aren't all like that, but most tend to act like it…"

The girl had a resigned face like she had several experiences with type of persons.

"Fortunately I've met only a few people like that." Edd mentions as he turns his face towards the girl again, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Dallas, Texas." Kylie replied smiling at him. "You?"

"I'm from West Virginia," Edd answered, "I originally lived in a really small district."

"Oh really?" she grinned, "I bet you've never been anywhere as crazy as this before you moved here for college." She moved her hand a lot while talking. "At least that's what happened to me. New York is such a big world to explore!"

"Most definitely," Edd nodded, "Coming here for college is my first exposure to New York. This city is amazing, I guess. I've only tried to see little of it, but I doubt I've seen even half of it."

It was true. The city of New York was really big and he didn't enjoy going out without a destination. He preferred much more to stay home, reading a book or studying.

"There's so many clubs in this city and so many places to see!" The red-haired girl exclaimed and turned to the boy. "Do you have plans tonight?!"

"Um…no, I suppose not…" Edd frowned "Why?"

"Great!" she replied enthusiastically, "You can come with me to this cute little place."

Edd's eyes widened and he glared at her suspiciously. "W-what do you mean?"

"It's a cool club, trust me!" Kylie said trying to convince him.

"Do you mean a night club?" the boy was skeptical and a bit frightened by the idea.

He had been to the discotheque once or twice when he'd been dragged by his friends. He didn't like those kind of places.

"Kind of," the girl replied a little amused before she bit her hamburger again.

"Just us two?" Edd frowned.

He wasn't the type of person who enjoyed attending clubs of any kind. But it had to be better than staying in his room, all alone for the umpteenth time.

"There are other 3 friends who'll be with us," Kylie replied, "Oh, and it's our friend's birthday who works there! So…Do you want to join us?"

Edd didn't know what to say to excuse himself; "I don't know—"

He was interrupted by the girl's shrill voice.

"Aw come on!" Kylie cried, "You'll meet him tonight! Jeez! Are you always so shy with people?"

Edd was doubtful, but realized it would be worth it. He was in New York City and he was almost an adult. It's time to take risks.

"Okay, if you care so much…" Edd sighed, "I'll go."

Kylie rejoiced at the affirmation. "I'll meet you outside at 11.30 pm on the dot, don't be late!" she giggled a bit and stood up from the table.

She took her tray and waved at him with her left hand. Edd turned around and tried to stop her.

"Wait!" he cried, "What time do you want to co—"

Kylie looked back at him from a distance and yelled at him, interrupting his sentence; "Really late! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with us!"

Edd stayed with a slight grimace and stared after her for a few seconds longer, hoping she was joking. He was definitely nervous about going to a place like this but it seemed he would have to hope that it would be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! I was quicker this time ;)

Before he knew it, Eddward found himself in a sleazy club, surrounded by people he didn't know, with the exception of one. The music was loud and there was a strong smell of smoke in the air. Several people were dancing wildly on the dance floor. Others were drinking from their places at some of the tables. As he reflected, Edd realized that he didn't know what he was doing there. It was unusual for him. He had only been to a few, small discotheques and even in those times, he'd been forced to go by Ed and Eddy. With a sigh of resignation, he kept looking around, confused. He had no idea what to do. Suddenly, Kylie stepped in front of him, startling him.

"Hey! What are doing over here?" she yells, looking amused, "Hurry up! We have to surprise the birthday boy!" The red-haired girl took him by the arm. "C'mon! Emily, Sam and Cathy all want to meet you!"

Anxiously, Edd allowed himself to be dragged over to a table where three girls sat. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but was silenced by Kylie doing it for him.

"Girls, this is Eddward," she presented with a smile.

"Ah! So you're the guy that she was talking about today!" A blonde girl turned to him curiously "I'm Emily." She pointed to the other two, "That one on the left is Samantha and the other is Catheryn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" He shook hands shyly before looking down in embarrassment.

He cursed his shyness; he'd always been awkward around girls he knew, let alone with the unknown. After a few moments of conversation where they got to know each other, Emily stood up from her chair.

"Wait here," she instructed, "I'm going to go get the cake for the birthday boy before he arrives and starts his shift."

They watched her turn and head for a door to a private hall. Edd, who was more intrigued about this person, decided now would be as good a time as any to gather some information.

"So…what's this person's job?" he asked, "Can you tell me something about him?

Kylie turned to him; "He's bouncer here! He's a pretty funny guy, but sometimes he acts like a jerk. I don't think I've ever seen him take something seriously."

Emily reappeared with the cake in hand. Set on top were twenty-six candles.

She yelled to Edd and Kylie trying to be noticed; "Well, as usual he's late!" She set the dessert on the table among their drinks. "But he should be here soon."

The music filled the room and the nauseating smell of smoke and alcohol was making Edd dizzy. He would much rather be in a nice, quiet place. He simply couldn't handle all this noise after a quarter of an hour.

Suddenly they heard the back door slam, making some of them jump.

"Hey! I think that's him!" Sam scoffed.

She seemed to be the most impatient member of the group. Edd grimaced. The guy must be incredibly loud and obnoxious if they could hear him over the loud music. The girls saw the figure of the man approach them, drawing Sam and Cathy to stand up. The man stood in front of them amused. Before they could speak, he stopped them with a chuckle.

"Aw you wanted to surprise me?" he sneered, "Too bad I saw that coming…I'll take some of that cake, though."

The girls snorted. What a fine way to show gratuity for their hard work. They all cast him angry looks, aggravated over his behavior.

"We can never get anything done with you! " Cathy yelled moving her hands.

Amongst the angry girls, it was Eddward who was most upset. The long-haired boy couldn't believe his own eyes. It was a most absurd and jarring coincidence, he hopes. Chills accost him as he notices the man looking at him weirdly.

It was Matthew.

Again.

Eddy's brother stood in front of him. He was the 'birthday boy' the girls had been talking about.

"Hehe…Is this the surprise you were talkin' about?" the man burst in a vulgar laugh before speaking again, "Well, well, Princess…" His tone sounded amused and surprised at the same time. "So you're here to celebrate my birthday too? Gotta hand it to you, girls. You were actually able to surprise me…"

"Wait, am I missing something?" Kyle turned to Edd with an interrogative look and tone. "Do you two know each other?!"

The other girls shared a look before turning their confused faces to the long haired boy.

The man chuckled; "Of course I know him! Pretty crazy coincidence, huh girlfriend?"

The biting sarcasm in his voice had Edd staring at him fearfully. He wasn't sure how to react in a situation such as this. He had a sudden, intense desire to escape from there.

"So Princess," the man continued, grinning, "what are doing here? You aren't exactly the type a person who'd like to hang out in clubs like this."

Edd was in total panic, but tried to explain himself.

"Ehm…I-I…Kylie invited me…" he replied shakily, "A-And…I d-didn't realize you were the person celebrating a birthday…"

Sam put an arm around his shoulders, interrupting him; "Relax! He isn't going to eat you or anything!"

The girls burst into laughter at Edd's behavior. Edd wanted to be angry at them for mocking him, but he knew it wasn't their fault. They couldn't know that Edd had a very, very good reason to be afraid of this man. They had no idea who really Matthew was. Their friendship with him was merely superficial. Of that, the boy is certain. Emily, Kylie and the other girls ran after him because he could grant them free entry into the club. Or perhaps it was because he was a good-looking man.

Edd decided to pretend he hadn't just had that thought run through his mind. He shook his head a bit to clear his mind in an effort to return to his earlier train of thought. The girls would have no idea about the man's true nature. He must act very differently with them than he did around the kids of cul-de-sac.

The man's scoff brought him from his thoughts.

"Aww…he's afraid of me?" he pouted in a tone of mock innocence, "That's a shame…I can't imagine why, though…"

The girls shared a sympathetic groan and glanced at Edd curiously. With their eyes off of him, Matthew cast a predatory grin at the boy in front of him. With a shiver, Edd looked away. He hated that smile…The memories of that day slipped into Edd's mind and gripped him with fear.

It was only the beginning…

The beginning of a lot of trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Note:

I'm really late with this chapter but I was busy with school stuff ç:ç I'm sorry!

* * *

Edd stood in front of the man, staring him in silence with wide eyes. The girls continued to look over him curiously as they waited for some kind of reaction. However, he found that he couldn't even speak. First the chance meeting at the bar where he worked, now this? What kind of absurd coincidence could this be for these girls to have brought him to the club where Matthew worked, and to celebrate the man's birthday complete with a cake. He could only hope that the man didn't have any strange ideas in his mind. So absorbed in his own thoughts, Edd didn't notice all eyes on him. On Matthew's face appeared, for the umpteenth, a twisted grin and he spoke to Edd in a sarcastic tone.

"Aw look at him!" he mocked, "What's wrong, Princess? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe you're just not happy to see me again?"

The man deliberately emphasized the last part of the question, causing Edd to flinch. Gulping down his anxiety, he tried to calm himself, though with a little success.

"E-Ehm I…I…" he stuttered.

The long haired boy was in a total panic; he didn't know what to say! He couldn't pretend like he was fine with this, but he couldn't try to avoid him entirely. Matthew was an impulsive person and he could act in any way — something the boy already had experience with. He looked away, hand coming to toy with the edge of his hat as he tried to think of something intelligent to tell them that might grant him an escape. He'd had quite enough surprises in the last few months and he wasn't about to let himself fall into a bad situation.

Luck proved to be out of his grasp, though, and his plans were destroyed in seconds.

Matthew, who was obviously amused by the boy's behavior, approached him quickly. In an attempt to keep his distance, Edd moved his arm; hitting some drinks on the table and overthrowing them. Most of the alcoholic beverages ended up on Matthew's shirt, soaking him. Edd cursed his own clumsiness. It had always been so, but when in a panic, it would become so much worse. It all this happened in a matter of seconds and, as a result, Matthew started yelling in his irritation.

"Fuck!" he cursed, "I just changed, dammit! I fuckin' told you, Princess. You're clumsy as hell! How the fuck do you still have a job? I can't even imagine what damage you cause when you work as a waiter!"

Matthew tried to clean himself up, but his t-shirt was still impregnated with the smell of alcohol. Edd wished to bury himself alive in his shame. He blushed deeply and tried to excuse himself to the man like he would with everyone.

"Oh-Oh my!" he stuttered, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

He began babbling incoherently. For a moment, the man just watched him. The irritated look that had overtaken his visage began to ebb as he sighed. Matthew interrupted the boy, putting a finger to his lips.

"Jeez, don't worry, Princess," he said in a strangely quiet tone, "I have some spare clothes in the private room."

The four girls looked at each other doubtfully. Eddy's brother was not the type of guy who calmed so easily. The girls too were aware of this, even if their 'friendship' with the man was fake. Edd, meanwhile, stood silent, blushing at the pet name Matthew insisting on using for him. He watched as the man headed the private room, seeing him stop before he could reach it and glance back at the long haired boy with an amused grin. Edd frowned as the man turned his attention back to the room where he kept his spare clothes. The boy couldn't understand the man's behavior. Sam turned to Edd, eyes wide. She, like the others, was obviously surprised by Matthew's odd behavior.

"Wow…Matt usually gets angry really easy with people…" she mused aloud, "I've never seen him hold back like that. Heh…probably likes you."

The dark-haired girl cast a smirk at the other girls, who shared the amused look at her words. Edd's heart skipped a beat as soon as the words left Sam's lips.

"What?!" he gasped, disconcerted and nervous, "Wh-why on earth would you think that?! It can't be! Absolutely impossible!"

"Jeez, calm down dude," Kylie scoffed, "We already told you; he isn't going to eat you." She donned a mischievous look on her face. "By the way, can we call you Princess too? That's so cute!"

The girls giggled, amused. Edd tugged at the edges of his hat, his face burning in shame.

"Absolutely not!" Edd yelled in an unusually high-pitched voice.

He grimaced at that; he really couldn't control himself when he was nervous!

"Okay, okay," Cathy shrugged in a mocking tone, "Maybe we should just ask Matt."

Edd looked away. He'd had quite enough and just wanted to get out of there. He searched for a banal excuse to leave without being rude. He couldn't take any more of this. If Eddy were there, he probably would have been frightened as well. And he's sure his friend would warn him to stay away from the man. Even after all these years had passed, and despite the fact that Eddy still cared about his brother, the experience at the amusement park left his friend unable to trust the man.

"My apologies, ladies," he shrugged shyly, "I-I believe it would be best for me to go back to the college now. I'd hate to stay awake all night."

"What?" Sam gawked, crossing her arms, "The real fun hasn't even begun yet!"

"Yeah!" Kylie agreed enthusiastically, "We still have to dance! But before that, I want to say something to Matt. Here, come with me."

"What?" Edd asked, brow furrowed, "Why me?"

"Just c'mon!" she groaned.

The redhead grabbed him, dragging him by the arm in the direction of the private room where Matthew was changing himself. Edd shivered some as he was pulled to the door. He really didn't want to be there. Yet, there he stood in front of the entrance to the room. The door was half-closed and the long-haired boy peaked inside. He was greeted to the sight of the man wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers; apparently the alcohol soiled his pants too, leaving him no other choice than to almost completely. Edd's face flushed crimson, but he couldn't look away.

He hated to admit it, but Eddy's brother was rather attractive. He was pretty brawny and tall; Edd wasn't surprised that he had all those girls after him. Kylie and the others had told him that the man had just turned twenty-six but he looked much more mature to the boy. Something about that didn't convince him at all. If Matthew really had just turned twenty-six that day, then when he and his friends had come to the man in their efforts to escape wrath of the kids from the cul-du-sac, he would've only been eighteen. Edd doubted this; he'd looked so much older then too. He kept staring at the man, lost in his own thoughts, before the red-haired girl patted his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, frowning, "Why don't you go in instead of spying through the door?"

"Eh…he's still changi—" the boy stuttered before interrupting himself, "Hey! I-I was not spying."

"Ooh!" the girl giggled, "You were! Ah! That's too funny! You like spying on people through doors…"

Edd's eyes widened, his face beet red.

"Th-That's absurd!" he protested, "To suggest I would do something so blatantly inappropriate!"

Edd continued stumbling over his words, trying to explain himself. But it was no use; he'd been caught. Even so, he didn't want seem like a pervert; it was so unlike him.

"Never mind, Edd," Kylie said rolling her eyes.

She didn't feel like arguing about it anyway; she was certain she already knew what type of guy Edd really was. After a moment, the door opened, indicating that the man had noticed their presence.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he sneered. He glanced at Edd, casting him that same amused look. "What's all this, Princess? You spying on me behind the door?" He leaned in close to him. "Am I just that interesting a guy?"

A shudder passed over the boy as Matthew winked at him. He frowned, standing back and watching the figure of the man walking towards the tables.

"So?" Kylie nudged at the boy next to her, "Shall we dance?"

Edd gave her a questioning look; "I thought you were going to ask him something?"

"It can wait," she shrugged, "C'mon, let's dance!"

"I'm afraid I must politely decline," Edd mumbled shyly, "I can't really dance. I'd prefer not to, thank you."

"Aw come on!" she whined, grabbing his arm, "Do you really think that everyone here can really 'dance'? It's just for fun!"

"Hey wai—" Edd tried to protest as he was dragged onto the dance floor.

His struggling proved all for naught as Kylie dragged him into the middle of the dancing crowd; wildly moving to a disco song. He looked around, almost dizzy from the deafening music that echoed in his head. He had been to a disco a few times before, but every time he'd been able to avoid the dance floor.

Until now.

Kylie started moving together with the other girls and Matthew, it seemed, had disappeared for the moment. Edd looked around for him anxiously, but was unable to find him again. The long-haired boy nervously started to follow the rhythm, trying desperately to imitate all the people around him. The girls had so much confidence with their dancing…But, then again, it was hard to say how many times they had been in that club. They were also under the influence of alcohol, judging by their attitude and all the drinks he saw on their table. Edd was visibly intimidated by comparison. He noticed the girls moving to the right side of the dance floor. Self-consciously, he decided to follow. If he had to be there, he decided that he would not be alone.

Emily was gesticulating to the others in her efforts to express herself over the music. Kylie, Sam and Cathy nodded before disappearing into the crowd, abandoning the boy. Edd frowned at that and looked around desperately for them. After a while, however, he saw them climbing onto some kind of little stage. The red-haired girl waved at him before bringing her attention back to the girls. Edd stood there, dumbfounded; asking himself why they — especially Kylie — had left him alone on the dance floor like that.

Unfortunately, he had something much more pressing to worry about.

A gasp caught itself in Edd's chest as he felt someone grabbing him from behind. With wide eyes, he whirled around to face his assailant. A pair of intrigued eyes were on him, gazing at him curiously.


End file.
